


Scoundrels

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wonder, sometimes, if you’ve made the right choice?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrels

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Han & Leia" & "lifestyle"

“Do you ever wonder, sometimes,” said Han, softly, watching the colors of hyperspace fly past the _Falcon’s_ cockpit, “if you’ve made the right choice?”

“What, living here with you?” Leia asked, from the co-pilot’s seat. “Instead of running for office again?”

“Well… yeah. Do you?”

“Never,” she said, firmly, then frowned. “Do _you_?”

“Wonder if you made the right choice? Every day, Your Worship.”

Leia snorted a laugh. “Never took you for the insecure type, Solo.”

“Not insecure,” he protested. “Just double-checking.”

“Han, I have been a princess, a politician, a rebel, a Jedi… And out of the entire galaxy of possible careers, I have chosen to be a scoundrel. With you.”

His smile curved into a smirk. “Does have its advantages, so I’m told.”

“Much better wardrobe,” she said, knowing he was angling for a compliment and deliberately misunderstanding. “And you have no idea how heavy some of those hairstyles were.”

“Funny,” said Han. 

Leia laughed and stood, crossing the cockpit to settle in his lap. “Maybe I just couldn’t resist your charms,” she suggested, as he slid his hands over her hips. “Maybe I was finally tired of having to share you with anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
